capcomcrappesttriumphandgreatestfailureeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man 5
Proto Man has gone crazy! Go beat him up. Mega Man 5, known in Japan as Rockman 5: Blues no Wana!? (ロックマン５ ブルースの罠！？ Rokkuman 5 Burūsu no Wana!?, which means, "Rockman 5: Blues' Trap!?"), is the fifth game released for the Famicom and NES in the Mega Man series late in the console's life (1992-93). This game also introduced Beat as Mega Man's robotic bird assistant. Glitches In Wave Man's stage, using Super Arrow to jump over the Marine Bike will make Mega Man move on the water. He may get stuck in the area, but it is still possible to get the other side of the stage if the player stays on the screen. In Gravity Man's stage, holding up and right when attempting to get to and climb the upside down ladder will result in Mega Man constantly seeming to jump and glitch around in the air. This glitch is not harmful. Also, in Gravity Man's stage, spamming left and right in a gravity changer when a enemy which is affected by gravity, there is a chance that the enemies' gravity will flip. Trivia * Mega Man 5 is the first game in the series to be dated 20XX, as opposed to 200X. * The "5" (in the letters "ROCKMAN5") from the Japanese version of the game was changed into the Roman Numeral "V" in the U.S. release. Interestingly, it was changed back into a "5" in the U.S. release of Mega Man: Anniversary Collection. This also changed the "V" Plate to a "5" Plate. * Starting with this game, Mega Man was no longer able to use the Rush Marine. * This was the last NES Mega Man title to be released in the U.S. by Capcom themselves; its sequel, Mega Man 6, was released by Nintendo. This is also the last NES Mega Man title to be released in Europe, until Mega Man 6 was released on the 3DS Virtual Console twenty years after its original release. * This is one of the two games in the Mega Man franchise where during the boss rematches, the player character teleports to the room in which he fought the boss in that particular boss's level, the other being a game from the Mega Man X series. This was done to simplify some aspects of the boss battles, such as the low gravity in Star Man's stage. However, the music from the Wily Castle briefly plays before the boss music instead of that particular Robot Master's BGM. * This was the first game in the series to have only 1 soundtrack for each of the fortresses. Mega Man 4 had two for both the Dr. Cossack and Dr. Wily stages. * While each boss has a particular weakness, the Mega Buster is almost universally recommended over the special weapons, as it charges faster than in Mega Man 4 and the projectile is twice as large. * The Rush Coil in this game is different than in previous titles; instead of Rush projecting a springboard from his back, Rush projects the spring underneath him. Should Mega Man jump on his back, he will spring into the air, and Mega Man can leap right off, reaching higher places than before and allowing him to avoid certain hazards such as spike pits (although Rush Jet is more efficient for this). This is the only time this version of Rush Coil is used, as it does not appear in Mega Man 6 and 8'' and its reappearance in ''Mega Man 7, 9'' and ''10 is the same from Mega Man 3 and 4''. * Strangely, this is one of two ''Mega Man games in the classic series where the shutters before the bosses are shorter than normal, the other being Street Fighter X Mega Man. * This is the only Mega Man game where the regular enemies have longer invincibility frames (flashing time) than usual. * There is a slight glitch when the game is rendering the stage select screen: when the screen goes dark after the password screen, the screen will display what seems to be Mega Man's head with 4 pairs of eyeballs surrounding it, as well as Gravity Man's missing eyes as well. Napalm Man and Crystal Man also seem to faintly appear. * There were a total of 130,000 boss character submissions for this game. * This is the first game in the Mega Man classic series since the first game where the final boss was vulnerable to the Mega Buster. * Proto Man's mugshot is extremely similar to Star Man's, or vice-versa.